


Wildest Things

by netti



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netti/pseuds/netti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s the wildest thing you’ve ever done?”</p>
<p>Truth be told, he doesn’t have an answer. Not right away at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Things

**Author's Note:**

> Dumb chats with Laura lead to dumb fluffy ideas. Enjoy.

“What’s the wildest thing you’ve ever done?”

Truth be told, he doesn’t have an answer. Not right away at least. It’s the sixth question Raven has asked him, and somehow each feels more absurd than the previous. No matter, he plays her game and his words twist into stories as he shares tales of the Ark, of his mother and Octavia, of silly school occurrences, and his deepest desires. The last thing she’ll do is stop him. She loves the way he talks; he’s a captivating, brilliant speaker and with each response she can feel her haunting anxiety fade and a bit of happiness restored. When he’s not speaking, she studies his profile: the upturn of his brow when he thinks, his tongue peaking out to wet his lips or how they part, hung in the air when he’s at a loss for words, the freckles that scatter his cheeks and nose. She watches carefully, hoping to bottle this moment for a rainy day.

And now Bellamy's lips pause and his eyes scatter the room while he thinks further to weed out the stories that may not amuse her and searching for another. “Depends on your definition of wild,” he lets out, turning his head over to meet her gaze. “I helped my mom hide my younger sister from the guards, she got caught,” after holding this in his entire life, it feels good to say it out loud; unrestricting though the scars still remain, “and I followed her down to Earth.” A while ago this answer would suffice for wild (possibly absurd, mostly foolish, and definitely unheard of).

“And I came down in a pod I built myself,” her eyes are quick to roll as she shuffles to lay on her side, not allowing him the easy way out of her question. She’s curious so she clarifies, “I meant fun wild.”

He mimics her pose, an arm slipping under his head. He speaks softly and honestly, “I don’t know.”

“Come on, not even stealing a book from the library or sneaking a love note to someone?” She’s teasing him, he can tell by the smirk that licks her lips. “Bet you never thought you’d be riding in the back seat of a car.”

Wild could mean anything, so he tries the first that came to mind, ”I had a threesome once.” 

Raven's smirk fades and brows raise in question as she waits for him to follow it up with an incredibly lame (and endearing) joke but when doesn't continue and shrugs, she lets out a huff of disbelief, “I meant wild things that actually happened not your wild fantasies.”

His own smile emerges, knowing eyes staring at her with soft edges, “I know what you meant.”

He’ll have to forgive her disbelief; amusement and curiosity plain across her features, “How the hell did that happen? Better yet, when?”

“I didn’t keep track,” he starts, “it was just a thing that happened. Two girls came in, we had sex,” out of all his tales, this is the most vague and rushed, “and then you came down in that wild pod of yours.” A tempting smirk pins to his lips, “greatest night of my life.”

“Greatest because you had sex with two girls, or because I crash landed?” She’s quick to respond, not out of annoyance but amusement. To her dismay, it’s the first question he refuses to answer; his smile is ever present and his lips are sealed. Her brow quirks a challenge, “fine, don’t tell me.” 

Instead he kisses her softly, and she knows his answer.


End file.
